He Likes You
by Xhoelli
Summary: Sawyer has no choice but to help. Sawyer x Claire


Rating: PG? "?" stands for less, not more   
Pairing: Sawyer/Claire   
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lost.   
Spoilers: None. First 5 episodes from first season were inspiration, but it wouldn't spoil them anyway, I think   
Author's note: English isn't my first language. Hah. One-shot. Fluff. 

- That pregnant lady fell down! - yelled the black kid and Sawyer sighed heavily. He had no intentions to help, sitting there and smoking was irritating enough and the kid's voice made him even more angry. Everyone was so damn helpful.  
- Help! - repeated the kid and Sawyer shuddered.  
The voice sounded panicky and no one there, among all those guardian angels wannabes, was in the mood to help a pregnant girl? He accented "pregnant" and smirked ironically.  
- Quick! - yelled the boy once again, Sawyer almost got used to, but suddenly he felt someone poking his arm from behind. - Sir? Please. - said the kid awkwardly but looking determined.  
- Yeah? - asked Sawyer, like he didn't know what's up, and felt he wasn't really fair. Not that he cared.  
- You must help the pregnant lady. Please.  
- Just leave my shirt alone, ok? - Sawyer muttered, but winked at the boy and was surprised to see him smile immediately. - And remember you're not allowed to thank me. Good.

The kid guided him through all these morbid mess and showed the girl lying near the shore.  
- I think it was too much sun... - suggested the boy shyly.  
- Good point, man. - Sawyer looked up. - Ok. - he took the girl in his arms and looked around. - Where?  
The kid ran ahead and showed him a "tent", made of those damn plane parts of course. But Sawyer couldn't run or even go faster for obvious reason and it was starting to be tough. With the girl in his arms and all the mess and sand under his feet, he kinda didn't feel stable and collapsing wouldn't be good. At all. Not that the girl was heavy. She was suprisingly light actually, considering her condition. Sawyer never had to do with a pregnant woman before, though. As far as he knew at least. She was so petite he was almost afraid to break her. Not that he never had women of her height in his arms. But none was so delicate... Like a damn porcelain doll or something. And none was pregnant. Nor unconscious.  
- Damn it. - was the conclusion when he finally approached the "tent" and finally laid her down. Phew, could be worse.

- So? You're gonna bring the doc? - he asked.  
- He is busy I'm afraid. - the kid looked scared and Sawyer almost said there was no need to be scared of him, especially when you're a little boy, but he didn't. He's done enough good stuff today.  
- I'll wait till he's finished, just go tell him to hurry up. - Sawyer sighed, angry that he didn't even take any book with him. He hated doing nothing, except when he smoked. He hated smoking too, though. That's why he was taking all the books from the luggage, to keep him from thinking. But now he didn't have to think, he could stare at that girl. Or would be better to have a chat. Or not. He was feeling particularly anti-social today. So maybe watching her prettiness wasn't a bad idea. Prettiness? Yeah, he had to admit his first thought was kinda true actually. She looked childlike and innocent - quite a contrast to her pregnancy - but still she was a beautiful woman. And he liked women. So he convinced himself she wasn't any special, just pleasant to the eye and it was enough to kill time. Even the belly stopped being scary and started being... cute? Or something.

- Waaalt! - he heard another scream and thought they're actually good to keep him from getting bored.  
Suddenly the kid appeared in the distance and shouted:  
- Doctor will be in fifteen minutes! He told you have to give her water! I have to go to dad!  
- Damn! - shouted Sawyer when the kid ran away. - Water? Hope she doesn't choke or something. Damn it. My water is too far away. Or I... Or... Hey you! - Sawyer called an Asian guy passing by. - Damn it, there are people now, but weren't when needed. Hey! - he repeated, but the man only mumbled something in some language.  
- Water. - said Sawyer. - Water for the girl. This girl. Water. Drink. - he imitated drinking out of a bottle and the Asian guy finally got it. He mumbled, ran away and was back in no time, carrying a bottle.  
- I'll give you one back. - said Sawyer for his own safety. The guy was clueless again. And showing what he meant wouldn't be that easy again. - Thank you. - he muttered when the guy already disappeared.   
- Fifteen minutes. Uh-uh. So how long it's been already,three? Four?  
Sawyer realized he couldn't just wait and he had to actually give the water. The question was how. But he suddenly felt all brave, opened the bottle and poured the water quite randomly, most on her cleavage, but some drops stayed at her lips. Fortunately. She moved weakly and he could hear his heart beating which made him mad at himself. He almost felt humilated. She moved again and slowly opened her eyes.  
- Glad you're ok. - said Sawyer softly. Way too softly. It wasn't fun. -The doc will come in a while.  
- I...  
- You fell down at the shore, too much sun I guess.  
- Umm, yeah. - the girl smiled and rubbed her belly. - And that is pretty heavy.  
Sawyer felt like melting. Not that babies made him soft, it wasn't that bad with him. Yet. He just remembered how light she was with his arms, with the belly and, well, everything else. He catched himself smiling unknowingly. Damn, he must have had too much sun too.

- I haven't felt the baby move since the crash. - she said suddenly, looking really concerned. - You think everything is alright?  
- I'm sure. - he couldn't stop himself from briefly touching her hand. - See,kids scare me. - he showed off his dimples and she almost laughed. - However, little girls scare me more than little boys.  
- I thought it would be big girls instead of little boys. - she winked and blushed after realizing she could have said way too much and not the way she wanted. - But I think he...is a he. - she added quickly, smiling.  
- No need to be scared then? - he asked, still with those perfect dimples that suddenly made butterflies in her stomach. - I think. Umm, and even if she's a girl I'll tell her to treat you well. You... Oh God! - she shouted suddenly, putting both hands on her belly.  
- The doc should... - he started, honestly terrified.  
- No! - she interrupted, laughing with glee - It moved! Feel! - she took his hand and he felt like swooning when the baby kicked near it. - See?  
- Yeah. - he smiled, fighting to hide his weakness - It couldn't wait to scare me, had to do it now. She laughed loudly, still holding his hand.  
- Might sound stupid but what's your name?  
- Sawyer. - he hesitated, feeling she could be the one to know his real name. Maybe just not yet.  
- Claire. - she answered, still smiling, and suddenly noticed something lying near them. She picked up a hat and grinned - Wow, see? The sun's no longer evil. How do I look?  
- Stunning. - he answered, dimpled as always, but he felt it was deadly serious actually. She did look stunning and it didn't depend on wearing the hat at all.  
- I see you did excellently. - the unexpected voice behind made Sawyer jump unpleasantly out of his thoughts. And probably jump on his seat as well, as Claire chuckled looking at his face.  
- Good job. - repeated the doc.  
- Yeah, whatever. - Sawyer stood up.  
- He likes you. - said Claire, when he was about to go back to his place. And she certainly didn't mean the doc. 


End file.
